real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Rodger
Eliot Oliver Robertson Rodger (July 24th, 1991 - May 23rd, 2014) was a British-American mass shooter who killed six people and wounded seven others before killing himself in a murder spree across several locations in Isla Vista, California on May 23rd, 2014. Personal Life He was born in London, England of an English father an Malaysian-Chinese mother, but moved to the United States when he was five years old, on this he wrote "This was a time of discovery, excitement, and fun. I had just entered this new world, and I knew nothing of the pain it would bring me later on." His father is the filmmaker Peter Rodger, who was best known as an assistant director of The Hunger Games film, and his stepmother Soumaya Akaaboune has acted in several Hollywood films. The Massacre Following turning 22, Rodger began showing signs of mental instability, such as posting racial abuse online and making videos where he claimed he would gain revenge on all those who led to him being alone. Then on 23rd May 2014, he stabbed three of his male roommates to death in their apartment, before hammering on the door of a sorority house. When they wouldn't let him in, he started shooting people randomly on the street. Taking his car, he went on a rampage shooting at people randomly, before engaging in a gun battle with the police, which climaxed with him shooting himself. Before his rampage, he confessed, "I'm 22 years old and I'm still a virgin I've never even kissed a girl." And on his way to the sorority house, he posted "College is the time when everyone experiences those things such as sex and fun and pleasure but in those years I've had to rot in loneliness" And carried on to say "It's not fair. You girls have never been attracted to me but I will punish you all for it." "I'm going to enter the hottest sorority house of the UCSB and I will slaughter every single, spoilt stuck-up blonde slut that I see." "All those girls that I've desired so much, they would've all rejected me and looked on me as an inferior man if I ever made a sexual advance towards them." Before finally saying "I'll take great please in slaughtering all of you. You will finally see that I am, in truth, the superior one. The true alpha male." Victims # George Chen - September 19, 1994 (19 years) # James Hong - June 1, 1993 (20 years) # David Wang - July 6, 1993 (20 years) # Katherine Breann Cooper - December 26, 1991 (22 years) # Christopher Michaels-Martinez - December 23, 1993 (20 years) # Veronika Elizabeth Weiss - February 24, 1993 (21 years) Gallery ERoger 1.jpg ERoger 2.jpg ERoger 3.jpg ERoger 4.JPG ERoger 5.jpg Videos Haunting Final Video of Elliot Rodgers Titled 'Retribution' Elliot Rodger's Retribution FULL The Truth About Elliot Rodger The Secret Life Of Elliot Rodger 2020 FULL Interview Elliot Rodger Analysis Trivia * After failing an attempt at winning the lottery, Elliot Rodger threw a massive tantrum and, in an intoxicated slew, drenched his laptop in wine, ultimately destroying and asking his mother for the funds to purchase another. * Elliot Rodger's favorite childhood movie was the Land Before Time. * His father, Peter Rodger made the movie 'Oh My God?' which was a box office fail, and which made Peter and his family bankrupt. * Once he saved his little brother from drowning. * The original plan of the massacre was much more sinister. He planned to steal his father's car, kill Soumaya, his stepmother, Peter, his father and his little brother. He wanted to create a "torture chamber" out of his dorm (that's why he killed his roommates) and he planned to kill hundreds upon hundreds of people. * His role model was Seung-Hui Cho aka the Virginia Tech Shooter * Despite him being half-Asian he hated Asian people. Also he hated black people. * He had a really nice, caring and friendly female friend in London when he was a kid, but after Elliot moved away they've never talked. * He was sent to Morocco due to him misbehaving but he begged to be brought home for a week, so his mother brought him home. * He was on forums like bodybuilding.com asking about how pretty he is. Everyone who said that he was average was a scum in Elliot's eyes. Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Paranoid Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Stalker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Incriminator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Copycats Category:Racists Category:Posthumous Category:God Wannabe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Shooters Category:School Shooters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Anti-Religious Category:Extravagent Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Vocal Villains Category:United Kingdom Category:Irony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Internet Memes